Ancient Times and Their Celebrations
by sakikaiba
Summary: About Jou and Yugi becoming slaves...i dunno will be R later on, hense the rating...i dunno, they end up at the palace serving under the pharaoh! Read it to find out what happens!YAOI!
1. Slave Trouble

A/N: Don't worry I am still working on confessions but both this story and that will be quite

short maybe 4, 5 chapters each so then I will work on Love is for the weak and the weak

only afterwards, then my other stories, I am however unhappy with cerulean dreams but I

might get back to it eventually....... Sorry for the wait on all my other stories!!!

**Ancient times and their celebrations:**

**Chapter 1: Slave trouble:**

"Where are we going now Yami?" Seth asked, using Pharaoh Atemu's nickname,

only the high priest was allowed to use it to date. Atemu had never trusted anyone aside

from Seth, and he was family, a distant cousin, but still....

"You'll see when we get there!" The pharaoh replied, fiddling with one of the

bracelets that adorned his arms. He then placed a mischievous grin on his face, Seth rolled

his eyes. "You ready?" Yami turned to Seth once again, however the only response he got

from the high priest was a;" Hmph!" Yami took this as a yes and continued regardless. The

pair casually strolled to the stables, closely followed by their many guards.

Within a very short time, the pair had mounted their horses, as well as their

guards and rode the short journey to the nearest village. The group, much to Seth's

distaste led them to the local slave market where they stopped shortly.

Seth snorted, trust his weak minded cousin to bring him here, Yami had been

looking for a new slave for over three moon cycles, after having dismissed his and Seth's

last. Yami and Seth had been betrayed recently by their slaves who were quickly

sentenced to death. To Seth a slave was simply an inconvenience, someone to get under

his feet, but Yami couldn't do without one it seemed, he'd been searching franticly for a

replacement and failing badly, as a result he seemed tired all the time and in a very bad

mood.... Except today for some reason......

The duo entered the hall in which the slaves were lined up...alone, their guards had

positioned themselves at the front gate for their protection. Yami stared over at his friend

who was trying to appear as if he weren't eyeing up all the slaves, just in case he found

one he liked. Although it was hard to tell, Seth was in fact looking at the slaves it became

easier to tell when he'd obviously spotted to his liking. Yami turned to face the same way

as Seth, his eyes gradually landed on an Egyptian tanned boy with dirty blond hair. Atemu

smiled.

The pharaoh then glanced at the slaves for himself. He stopped curiously on a boy

who had caught his eye. He gasped, the boy he'd stopped on looked almost identical to

himself; slightly shorter with less blond in his hair, but still the resemblance was there.

"Seth, I will remain here, then return the palace with my slave, there is no-one you would

like me to take back for you is there?" Yami asked innocently, his rather large eyes shining

at the priest. "Hmph...yeah right!" Seth scoffed. Yami didn't think he'd admit it but the

priest was certainly stubborn, but he'd find some way to give this slave to his

cousin...."Seth you go on ahead, it won't take long!" Yami went off to fid the slave dealer

as Seth stormed out the room in his regular fashion. Seth suspected something from his

cousin but nonetheless he mounted his jet black horse and rode through the great sands

to the palace, free of that place, all those slaves looking pleadingly, except that blond.....

Once he'd seen that his relative had left he beckoned to the blond he saw Seth

eyeing up and the almost miniature version of himself. They both came forward, though

somewhat reluctantly. Atemu had found the slave dealer and he now beckoned him

forward. "I'd like to by both these young men" The dealer nodded, money was exchanged

and all three left the hall. The slave seller drove a hard bargain, but a glance directed

towards the two showed it was worth it.

Yami led his two slaves into the study room within the palace. The three sat in

silence at a large dark wooden table in the centre of the stacks of books, gradually starting

to discuss their positions.

"You......" Yami directed his gaze towards the slightly smaller version of himself.

The boy looked up to meet his eyes; "Yes Pharaoh?" he asked timidly, whilst the other boy

held his head in his hands. "What is your name child?" Yami asked softly, so's not to alarm

him. "Yugi" the boy replied shyly, in the face of the great and feared pharaoh.

"And your name?" Yami asked the boy with his head in his hands. Realising he was

being asked a question he raised his head slightly to see the face of the pharaoh "Jou" the

dirty blond haired boy replied almost silently. Yami was confused; "Are you not happy to

serve me Jou?" Yami and Yugi cocked their heads to listen to the blond, Yugi's violet eyes

dazzling due to the tears of worry building there.

"No...it's just that I've never served as a slave before, I might not be the perfect

slave.... And well you're the pharaoh, and you deserve better..." Unshed tears appeared in

those hazel eyes, threatening to fall at any second as the boy wallowed in his own self pity

and worry. Jou bowed his head, not wanting to cry in front of the most important man in

Egypt, instead he looked at the floor in shame. "Don't cry...you won't be serving me

exactly but if you weren't a slave before, how did you get to be at the dealers today?"

Yami asked, lifting the boys chin to ensure he gave a straight answer, whilst Yugi rubbed

Jou's back soothingly.

"I...I was living with my mother and sister when this man came round to our

house. He said he wanted to take me on as a slave, he taken several other boys from our

village beforehand." Jou paused and Yami could see that Jou was trying to suppress some

kind of horrible memory; "Go on...it's okay Jou...He can't hurt you..." Yami soothed. Jou

slowly got the courage to continue; "Well my sister and I were listening to the

conversation from the back room we'd been playing in, he even threatened mother but she

stood her ground....he left" Jou paused once again but this time he persuaded himself to

continue without the help of the pharaoh ;" but the next evening Shizuka, my siter and I

were out playing, we shouldn't have been out that late, but we snuck out... we were

playing hide and seek and I was hiding. I hid behind a stall that had closed up for the night

and suddenly this guy clamped his hand over my mouth and dragged me away and

knocked me out." Again Jou stopped and again he continued: "All I remember was waking

up this morning instructed to do whatever we were told, then we were placed inb that

room, the one you saw us in, there was only 4 of us in my room before we were moved to

see you .... I really didn't know what was going on until you bought me.... I don't know

what to do...." Jou sobbed whilst the two tri-coloured haired boys just stared in amazement

before realising Jou was in tears.

"Oh Jou!" Yugi squealed as he embraced the other boy as the pharaoh looked on in

utter horror, Jou had been kidnapped and then sold off when he didn't belong to them in

the first place, he'd be having words with the dealers who put the poor boy in this

situation. But now that Jou was his, he couldn't really let him go, he'd paid exceptional

amounts for him, and Seth's birthday was tomorrow, he couldn't just let his birthday

present wander off....even if Seth didn't know he was getting him...He was snapped out of

his musing by the two newly bought slaves talking; "It's okay Yug', you don't mind if I

shorten your name do you?" Yugi shook his head, tears flying off in all directions; he too

was crying thinking of Jou. "I'm sorry to be that cause of your slavery Jou..." Yami trailed

off as the slaves heads looked up. "I'm sure you'll serve your master well, he lives in the

palace as one of my priests and on Sundays you are allowed to go and visit your families

so I suggest you go and let them know you're okay on Sunday, but I'm afraid I can't

release you....I'm sorry!" Yami bowed his head in shame.

"Really...I can go see my sister and mother?!" Jou exclaimed. He let go of Yugi in

his excitement. Yami was taken aback by the teens excitement at this, he thought he'd be

furious that he couldn't go back and see them now! "Well...yes of course...I..." He was taken

by surprise as a blond blur came hurtling towards him. Jou pulled away slowly from his

crushing hug" I....I'm sorry! I shouldn't do that should I ...I'm sorry Pharaoh, oh great lord

of this land.....Ra forgive me...." Jou had knelt down on one knee and had started praying

to their god for forgiveness. "Jou get up! Stop praying!" Yami yelled harshly as Jou

scrambled to his feet quickly at the order. "I'm sorry Pharaoh, please forg..." he was cut off

by a hand placed over his mouth. "Listen Jou and be quiet okay?!" Jou nodded as Yami

continued. "Look I know you think you did something wrong but you didn't! Unlike what

you might have heard about me I do try to maintain a sort of friendship between my

slaves, however up to now they have all avoided me. This is the reason I wanted a

personal slave someone other than the high priest whom I can talk to, Jou, Yugi, I want to

be your friends, but in order to be friends we must be able to trust one another,

understood?" Jou and Yugi both nodded quickly, now smiling avidly. "Now Jou don't

apologise now!" Yami said smiling. "As I was going to tell you, you will meet your new

master tomorrow, but for tonight you will sleep with the regular slaves in their quarters, I

will get someone to lead you there momentarily, tomorrow hopefully you will moved into

new quarters adjoining the priest's" Yami finished. Jou nodded happily.

Yami silently walked to the door, opened it and yelled something that sounded

like; "Mahado!" he turned back to ;"Is there anything else you wish to know before you

go?" Jou shook his head then thought for a moment; "Isn't Yugi coming with me?" Jou

questioned. "No, he is to stay in my quarters, well ones adjoining mine at any rate, he will

be my personal slave, but if you wish to come and visit us at any time, feel free, just get

someone to show you the way, okay Jou?" He nodded then gave yugi a small hug as the

man named 'Mahado entered the room. "See ya soon Yug', I hope!" he flashed a smile at

the small blond. "Thank you so much Yami... and I hope we can be friends Pharaoh!" he

waved as he closed the door behind Mahado and himself.

"So what's your story Yugi?" Yami queried the small boy, leaning over the table to

speak to him. Yugi looked at the floor; "I...I've always been a slave, well not always but....

My parents died in a fire in my home village when I was 4, I'd been out with my friend and

his mother.... We got back and then we found them. I was taken to this place where other

homeless children lived.... When I was 8 years old a slave dealer came and took some of

us to work for him." Yugi paused to think, not crying like Jou had, probably because he'd

got used to his situation by now. "The man seemed nice enough at first but after a while

he started to treat us badly, but I continued working, thinking it would get better if I

worked harder, and eventually after 5 years I was sold again. These last three years I've

been sold 7 times, the last was from Amado to you.... I was with him for a couple of weeks

maybe...I didn't see many other slaves there in my time until this morning...then you

saved me..!" Yugi trailed off and looked at the floor again. Two crystalline tears ran down

his tanned cheeks; "Do not cry little one, I am here....don't cry...it ruins your little face and

your sparkling eyes!" Yami cooed sympathetically. Yugi stopped crying, instead he lent into

Yami, who was now sitting next to him after seeing he was crying, Yugi buried his head in

the Pharaoh's chest. They stayed like this even after Yugi had calmed down, they were

both contempt with each other's body heat close. However they sprung apart when one of

the high priest's guards came knocking on the closed door. Yami hugged Yugi slightly and

stepped outside to see what he was needed for. "I'll be back in a minute, I promise, Okay

Yugi?" He replied by nodding, he then started to wipe away the wet marks on his

cheeks...............

A/N: Well there you go the first chapter.... I promise I'm working on my other stories,

please read them, and let me know which one you think is the best so far...please!!! Did

you love it? Hate....let me know, constructive criticism please, tell me where I'm going

wrong!!!! Thank you all especially my m8 Yamibakura, she's the best so check out her fanfic

too if u have time!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Palace

A/N: I really promise I am working on the other stories...really confessions is being written

too.....don't kill me!!!!!!!! gets rotten fruit thrown at her ; "Ackkkk!!!!! I'm

SORRYYY!!!!!!!"

Yami Bakura; "How come I'm not in this story hmmm?"

Setonjounouchisgal; "ummm.......i don't know......"

Ryou: "Ignore him........sorry! eep! Bakura....not now!!!!"

Setonjounouchisgal; hears moaning and rustling noises "Lalalalalalalal"

Kaiba; "Hello" takes one look at Ryou and Bakura and walks straight past

Setonjounouchisgal; glomps Kaiba

Mokuba; "On with the story!!!!!" looks around nervously

**Ancient times and their celebrations:**

**Chapter 2: The Palace:**

Jou and Mahado walked silently through the palace's twisting hallways. Jou was

frantically trying to memorise their route, but to no avail. He sighed, he knew he'd turn out

to be a terrible slave, it was strange that Yami didn't think so. Both the pharaoh and Yugi

seemed nice, Jou just hoped that he'd be allowed to see them again soon and become

friends with the pair, he could at least make friends with the shorter slave!

"Who are you?" Jou asked Mahado. The brown haired man turned his head and

stared at Jou as he walked, eventually replying; "Mahado, one the pharaoh's six faithful

priests....What is your name young one?" The priest asked, glancing a Jou questioningly.

"Jou, do you know who I'm to serve?" he inquired, thinking of what Yami had said earlier.

"Yes, but I cannot tell you, your master doesn't even know yet, only the pharaoh and

myself, all I can tell you is that you've probably seen him already, even if you don't know

it!" he finished smiling a small smile and the now obviously confused Jou.

"Oh!" was all Jou could say, his hazel eyes along with Mahado's now focused on the empty

corridor in front.

Yami came back into the room and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder comfortingly;

"Are you feeling better now small one?" Yugi nodded again and smiled up at the friendly

pharaoh. "Come, I will show you our quarters" Yami explained, reaching out a hand to the

smaller boy.

Yugi took the outstretched hand in his and together they walked out the door and

down through the twisting hallways, hand in hand. The pair stopped when they reached a

golden door with an engraving of the sennen eye on. Yugi shivered slightly from

anticipation. Yami felt the other boy shiver slightly as they reached, thinking Yugi was

scared he tried to reassure him; "Do not be afraid, there is nothing to fear whilst I'm at

your side!" Yami said bravely. Yami then squeezed the boys shoulder and pushed the door

open. The pair walked in, Yugi gasped, the whole room was made of liguid gold. Sculptures

of gold, curtains of gold, walls of gold. In the centre of the room stood a huge double, four

poster bed with golden sheets and pillows, complete with golden drapes hanging down.

The whole sight was breathtaking, Yugi thought that the pharaoh's whole room

was so beautiful, just like him. Yami smiled at his slaves awe; "Your room is through here"

Yami indicated to one of two doors adjoining the room. They walked through into his room,

Yugi was so shocked and happy he ran to the Pharaoh and hugged him tightly. Yami stood

in shock, its not that he wasn't enjoying the embrace-he was, it's just that no-one had

ever held him in such away, not even his parents.....

Jou found himself somehow naked in a room with two men. He glanced around

nervously, one of the men was Mahado, who brought him here, the other was quickly

introduced as Imotep before he stripped of his ragged clothing and inspected.....by the two

men. (A/N: I'm soo sorry this sounds really sick....) Imotep wore a crooked, evil smile

glancing occasionally at Jou, then whisper something in his partners ear, usually receiving

a grunt in reply.

Jou found himself in the same position for around 5 minutes, Imotep silently

excused himself into another room, coming back seconds later with a piece of rope, he

then approached Jou; "Hey watcha think your doing?! Get away from me with that

...thing!" Jou squealed before Imotep advanced and pulled the rope around Jou's waist,

muttering something incoherent.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jou repeated, Jou sent a questioning glance

towards Mahado. "Stay still! He's only measuring you for your robes!" Came the annoyed

reply. Mahado then laughed at Jou's scared expression.

Soon Jou was looking down at his garments; there was no mirror so he had inspect

himself from where he was. From what he could see he was wearing a white shift around

his waist adorned with a delicate gold and blue pattern around the edges. He was also

wearing a large collar-type necklace and gold bands decorating his wrists and ankles.

Mahado was smiling at the blond in obvious approval; "You look very suitable for your

master, I'm sure he'll be pleased when he sees you tomorrow, now come on, the moon

shall rise soon and the blanket of darkness shall fall!" Jou just followed, jaw hanging open.

As Jou bid goodbye to the strange tailor he was handed a light blue and gold chain. Jou

peered at it curiously, seeing it was a small ankh. He smiled slightly, then joined Mahado

in the hallway, again starting their twisting journey through the palace.

Yugi turned away form Yami, now furiously blushing, having hugged his

master...the pharaoh! "I'm so... sorry...master, I shouldn't have...." He trailed off as Yami

grabbed him by the shoulders; "Shhh...it's okay, don't be sorry, I told you not to be

frightened by me didn't I?" Yugi fell silent, Yami watched as he walked over to his bed,

now deep in thought. "I mean it Yugi! Look you sit here and try your clothes on" he

indicated towards the side of the bed. "I've got to go and see my cousin, but I'll be back in

a few minutes okay?" he said cupping Yugi's chin in his hand, peering into his huge violet

eyes. Yugi smiled and again hugged the pharaoh briefly before the pharaoh closed his door

and walked out.

Yugi was left all alone in his new room. He decided to take a quick look around

before he got changed into his clothes. He worked his way around the room; touching the

gold and crimson sheets to check they were real silk, picking up bracelets just to see the

gold sparkle in the light. Gradually walked over to the second door adjoining his own room,

he presumed this was his bathroom. He peeked inside to see he was right, he walked in a

and started to explore this also; there was another door leading out the bathroom that

Yugi discovered led into the pharaoh's chamber, Yugi daren't go and explore that further

without permission, so he settled for looking around the rest of the bathroom; he found

soo may different types of oil; oils for washing hair, bath oils, facial oils, even some

strange smelling oils that Yugi had never used himself, but made him wonder if the

pharaoh had, even if he was only a few years older than himself. The bottles looked fairly

untouched, but you couldn't tell, he quickly put these back, not wanting to be found by the

pharaoh going through his personal items.

He slipped back into his room, making sure that all he had moved was placed back

where he had found it. He then took a closer look at his clothes and gasped. His outfit

consisted of; a short shift like garment made of soft crimson and gold silk, golden armband

and bracelets and a sleeveless top, also red, made from a smooth cotton with golden

stitching. Also placed nearby were a pair of simple sandals and a necklace with the eye of

hours on, still gold with a red thread to hold it together.

Yugi was just placing his armbands on when someone knocked at the door. Yugi

cautiously peeked out through the small crack in the door to see Atemu. At this Yugi

yanked the door open to the astonished looking pharaoh. "W...Well I can see my tailor

chose well...turn around....do they fit alright?" Yami inquired as Yugi nodded furiously, Yami

was looking him up and down and he could feel his face turning a dark shade of red, no-

one had ever looked twice at him before, let alone like this....he was embarrassed, but in

some strange way he liked it!

Yugi was amazing, well he knew that from the second he saw him, looking like,

well him, but not. He looked and acted so much more innocently than Yami ever had, but

now he just looked made for those clothes, the effect was beautiful. Yami couldn't stop

himself looking, his mouth was saying something but all he could think of was how

stunning Yugi appeared. He realised that he'd have to stop staring soon or Yugi'd know

something was wrong so he asked; "Have you had a good look around?" Yugi replied by

shaking his head self-consciously; "I had a small look around my room and the bathroom.

I hope you don't mind..." Yugi finished. Yami, who'd been daydreaming again snapped

back; "Yes, of course, that's fine...did you not look in my room aswell?" Yami peered at

Yugi who shook his small head; "I didn't ant to pry master!"

"Shhh!" Call me Yami, don't ever call me master unless I tell you to, it's totally

untrusting and unfriendly and I want you very much to be my friend, so please don't.

Oh....you can come and see my room more closely now, I'll show you!" Yami dragged a

bewildered looking Yugi out the room.

Yami wondered if on closer inspection Yugi would still very much like his room, he

wanted Yugi to like it so that he would feel comfortable in it. A sharp intake of breath next

to him as Yugi picked up one of his trinket boxes told Yami that Yugi did still indeed like his

room, or at least the things in it. Yugi walked throughout the room, picking small things

up, peering into the pharaoh's cupboards with delight, the pharaoh stood nearby, looking

on with amazement for the boy's enthusiasm.

When Yugi had finished his looking he stood perfectly still in the centre of the

room, next to the bed awaiting his next order "You like my room?" Yami asked

inquisitively, Yugi bobbed his head up and down in reply. "Come here Yugi!" Yami

beckoned the shy Yugi forward. He walked nervously towards the pharaoh, shuffling his

feet. Just mere inches from the pharaoh he tripped. Luckily for Yugi he was caught, but

the process of catching Yugi caused Yami to fall to the floor, leaving the pair in a very

compromising position.

Both Yami and his servant could feel the heat flowing out of their bodies due to the

small distance between them. The complications of close proximity of the two was obvious

on the pharaohs face, now burning crimson. However he wasn't the only one; Yugi was

taking deep rugged breaths in the pharaoh's ear and if you were to look at his face it

would seem to blend in with his brightly coloured hair. Yugi slowly tried to pull away his

head to pull the rest of his body with him, however Yami clearly had other ideas. The heat

and intense pressure on the area between his legs must have been seriously getting to

him because Yami found he couldn't resist any longer: Carefully he cupped Yugi's delicate

chin in his hand to keep his head in place, Yugi showing the qualities of a good slave

stayed where he was put as Yami lifted his head up, intending his course lips to meet

Yugi's soft supple ones.......

A/N: Sorry for the cliffe!......Wait a second no I'm not

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Anywayz there's the 2nd chapter!!! I'll work on the 3rd soon I promise! And yes for any of

you who want it I'm writing confessions right after I upload this ok Shadow????

Yami Bakura: "LIAR!!!!!!!!!" chucks fruit at saki/steonjounouchisgal

Me: "ACKKKKKK!!!!! I'm not lying you filthy scum, just stop throwing fruit at me and I'll

show you!!!"

Yami Bakura: "NO!!!! I like throwing fruit at you, it's fun!!!!!

Mahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" continues throwing fruit

Me: "ACKKK!!!! Kaiba, Jou!!!! Save me!!!!!!!!" reaches to the sky for help

Jou: Runs in screaming; "I'll save you Saki!!!!"

Kaiba:Strolls leisurely in, protecting himself from the fruit with his handy aluminium briefcase

Kaiba: Sees Jou kissing Saki and runs after them screaming like a little kid

Yay me, I gotz both my bishies!!!!!! throws hands up in the sky Oh yeah, please R&R!!!

Flames excepted, oh and please let me know if you see any mistakes or improvements etc

please-I really need a personal editor.... "Shadow??????!!!" shows cute chibi Yugi eyes


	3. The Celebration

A/N: I really promise I am working on the other stories…really confessions is being written

too…..don't kill me!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be out soon I hope!!!!!! **Special warning-SHADOW!-DON'T READ THIS!!!**

**Ancient times and their celebrations:**

**Chapter 3: The Celebration:**

**WARNING!!!!!!! This Chapter has definitely got Yoai scenes in so if you don't like don't even read the first line!!!!!**

Yami's lips reached Yugi's in a soft, passionate embrace in which they explored

each other's mouths. As they broke apart, in desire need of oxygen, Yugi scrambled off

Yami's chest hastily, tripping as he did. Yami got up soon after, picking the fallen Yugi off

the floor as he did. He placed his hand once again softly on his shoulders and whirled him

around so they were facing one another; "What's wrong Yugi? I'm sorry, I shouldn't

have…." He trailed off, seeing tears fall from Yugi's huge violet eyes.

"I'm… so… sorry….. Yugi…..I…" Yami tried to start again before Yugi cut him off;

"No, I'm sorry, please if you'll forgive me I'll go to my quarters now…" Yugi disappeared

swiftly into his own room before Yami could respond.

Jou lay awake listening to the snoring and mumbling of the other slaves around

him. He was now wearing a simple blue shift to sleep in, for tonight he was in the huge

slave rooms with maybe 50 other boys. None were the same age as Jou but there were a

few as young as ten who lay near him and then there was one man who could have easily

been 70 or so. Jou lay peacefully on his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering. He

wondered who his master would be, it was one of the priests he knew that, but which one?

There were 6 of them, he'd heard from his mother, the great tales of the six loyal priests

of the pharaoh. Jou however did not remember their names, excluding the two which he

had met in person; Mahado an Seth- the high priest. Jou really didn't know much about

being a slave except that if he was disobedient he'd get beaten. He sure hoped that his

soon to be master was kind, and didn't beat him too often because Jou knew that he'd

have trouble following orders, he always did. Still Jou didn't know who it would be, oh how

he longed to know. He stayed up for the better part of the night, still wondering.

Yugi too lay in his bed, wondering. He liked the pharaoh and his company and

even as he tried to deny it, he enjoyed the kiss they shared, a lot. But what was worrying

Yugi now was, what was expected of him now? Was he bought to be a pleasure slave?????

Yami didn't say anything but he didn't know. He sure as hell didn't want to be used as a

pleasure slave, but if that's what he was bought for….what could he do?

Yugi had worked at one point for an evil man called Nidori. In Nidori's household all

the slaves worked very closely with one another and Yugi became very close to a boy

named Ryou. One day the shy Ryou was called to see Nidori in his personal chambers,

alone and the rest of the slaves were told that under no circumstances were they to be

interrupted.

Yugi waited up for Ryou to come back whilst all the other slaves slept peacefully.

Eventually he returned at 5am, battered, beaten and exhausted. Unfortunately when Ryou

returned, everyone else awoke, ready for their duties so Yugi didn't have a chance to talk

to Ryou alone until lunch. When Yugi did find out he was literally speechless, instead he

cried, Ryou cried, both on one another's shoulders; Yugi cried for his friend and Ryou cried

for his life. When Ryou left to continue his duties, yugi cried even more, Nidori had decided

he'd taken a liking to poor Ryou and his looks and had indeed decided to take him on as

his own personal pleasure slave, Ryou having no say in this at all.

As time grew on Ryou became quieter and more and more subdued and yugi

became more and more depressed. Plenty of times Yugi had awoken in the middle of the

night to his friend crying, so being the friend he was, he'd sit on Ryou's bed with him and

they'd cry together, early into the morning. He knew that Ryou was thoroughly beaten and

abused if he didn't comply with their master's wishes. He also knew that Ryou didn't like it

one bit and yugi knew that no-one deserved what his friend got. So now Yugi cried, not for

Ryou's sake but his own.

Too early in the morning for Jou's liking he was rudely awoken by a rather surly

looking man; "Get up worthless slave scum" he yelled in Jou's ear from his bedside

"Awwlrigh mom, jus five more minutes okay?" Jou slurred in response before rolling over

again, preparing to go back to sleep. "I'm not your mother, slave and I'm not going to ry

an wake you up again, be it on your own head if you choose to disobey Pharaoh, but I

suggest you **GET UP**!!!!!!" Slowly Jou pulled himself up and sat on the side of his bed;

"What am I supposed to do?" Jou queried, looking up expectantly at the rough man who

had so rudely awoken him. However the man just "hmphed" and disappeared. Wonder9ing

what to do Jou sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked

around the room, looking to see what the other slaves were doing but they all seemed to

move too fast for him. Jou sighed and collapsed backwards on his pathetic looking bed,

waiting for something to happen.

Finally someone took pity on him and walked over, shaking him gently. "Hey, hey,

Hey, get up, get washed and changed, the Pharaoh will be here for you soon and you'd

better be ready when he comes!" He almost whispered. "Okay, thanks for the advice,

umm…..Wats your name?" Jou asked looking into the boys chocolate brown eyes. Instead

of an answer however the boy quickly ran for the door, leaving Jou a little puzzled to say

the least. Slowly Jou lifted himself from the bed to get dressed.

Soon enough he was being led down the millions of twisting hallways by Mahado

once again. "Where are you taking me?" Jou said after several minutes of walking and

looking at nothing but the pair of feet on the floor in front of him. He didn't reply for a

minute, obviously choosing carefully what to say to the blonde; "I'm taking you to a

chamber so you can be prepared for our priest whom you are to be offered to…" Jou hung

his head low and replied; "Oh."

Several hours later Jou stood, looking at his reflection in the mirror he had been

provided with in his temporary chamber. He was told to stay here until he was called by

the Pharaoh or one of his messengers. Jou had to admit that what the pharaoh's tailors

and servants had done made him look very handsome, in fact at first he hadn't realised

the face peering back at him was him, instead he'd peered over his shoulder several times

to check the boy wasn't behind him, but gradually he recognised himself.

Jou was wearing the same garment as the night before, however it had been

slightly adjusted and make up had been plastered over his face; kohl eyeliner, face cream,

wax in his hair and several sweet perfumes and oils had been dabbed on him after his

bath, which also contained many sweet smelling fragrances, oils and flowers, the smell still

hug onto his form and it made Jou's head spin so that he could no longer think straight.

Yugi was nearby; he hadn't left Yami's side, he was in a giant hall packed with

important people, silk banners, vats and tables adorning food and drink of a all sorts. Yugi

had been politely informed by the Pharaoh that it was all in honour of the high priest

Seth's birthday. It was obvious to Yugi that his master was not impressed with him the

previous night. Yugi was still worried about being a pleasure slave but he still very much

like Yami and was more than willing to serve him. Yugi had seen Seth a few times during

the 'party' and each time he'd looked more and more unhappy even if he was talking

about the blue eyes dragon which according to another servant of Yami's was his favourite

topic. Yugi had realised that Seth was either very good a t hiding his emotions or he wasn't

enjoying this party in the least, Yugi thought to himself; 'probably both!'. Then as Yugi was

thinking this Yami dragged Yugi off to a side door and tapped softly on it. A flustered

young man opened the door telling Yami that someone was ready to be presented, Yugi

wasn't sure who as the man mentioned only a "he". The man led the two towards an

adjoining room and opened the door to a worried looking blond; "Jou!!" Yugi raced toward

the other teen. The man shot a worried look at Yugi before turning to a calm faced Yami,

he then excused himself, not needed anymore.

Yami waited until the two slaves had finished hugging and Yugi had returned to his

side before addressing the taller of the two; "Jou…." Yami waited for him to lift his head

up. Yugi stood quietly brooding at Yami's side, realising who Jou was to be given to; the

miserable high priest, scowling right now in the huge hall. "You will be presented soon Jou,

are you prepared?" after a short nod from Jou he continued; "In a few minutes you will be

taken to the great hall before my priest and his guests, understood?" He asked. Again Jou

bowed his head. "He is my high priest Seth…." He stopped as Jou gasped. Yugi nodded to

himself as a plot formed in his mind. "Is there a problem Jou?" Yami asked, concerned.

"N…No Pharaoh, I have faith in your decision!" Jou said, plastering a brave smile on his

flushed face. "Good, then I continue….. As I was saying it is my high priest and I'm fully

aware he can be rather unappreciative and he doesn't generally show his thanks or

emotions well bout I want you to try and serve him to the best of your abilities and to

understand that he's not the easiest person to get on with….Do you understand?" Yami

finished looking at Jou's robes and make up approvingly. "Yes Yami, I understand" Jou

replied. "You look very….good like that, my servants, serve me well I see…..the high priest

should be very pleased, and if he isn't…then, well…Anyway I will give you two minutes

alone with Yugi whilst I go and see to something" With that he lowered his head and left.

"Jou embraced Yugi in another tight hug; "He hasn't done anything to you has

he?" Jou asked, concerned for his newly made friend. Slowly Yugi pulled away and tried to

explain; "Well not exactly…..He…well we kissed…but now I don't know weather I'm just a

pleasure slave, or his friend…I don't know…what should I do?" Yugi finished, tears forming

in the corners of his eyes. Jou rubbed the back of his head nervously, not knowing exactly

what to do. After a few seconds he did what he would have done for his sister; he hugged

the smaller boy and rubbed his back and told him; "It'll be okay, Yug, I'm sure he doesn't

want a pleasure slave, he's not that kind of guy, I'm sure…" He trailed off.

Yami stood outside the gold covered door, listening in on Yugi and Jou's

conversation, hoping to gain some insight into why Yugi ran out on him last night and left

him questioning himself and his rights, after much scuffling they started talking to each

other about him; "Well not exactly…..He…well we kissed…" Yami listened. "But now I don't

know weather I'm just a pleasure slave, or his friend…I don't know…what should I do?" 'So

that's what was bothering little Yugi, he didn't want to be a toy for the pharaoh to play

with and throw away when he got bored…… Interesting…' Yami pulled away and went to

talk to Mahado on how exactly to present Jou, leaving the two slaves completely alone.

"Th…thanks a lot Jou, I needed to hear that, and I'll do what you said, thank

you….I expect Yami'll be back any second" Just then the Pharaoh himself walked in the

door and gave Jou a squeeze on the shoulder for good luck, then indicated to Mahado who

was now standing in the doorway. Slowly Jou looked back upon the Pharaoh and Yugi, now

standing next to one another. As Jou and Mahado passed the threshold into the other

room Yami turned to his servant and held him by his shoulders; "Yugi, I don't know how to

say this without admitting that I was…I was listening t your and Jou's conversation through

the door and I want you to know that I'd never do that to you!" Yugi just stared at Yami,

and Yami stared back at Yugi before deciding that there was only one way to convince the

smaller boy so he leant his head in slowly and captured Yugi's lips once again.

On the other side of the door was leaning against the wall next to the door from

the room where they had just left the Pharaoh and Yugi all alone, he was wondering what

was taking the two teens so long when the said pair burst through the door just to his

right, both a bright shade of red and holding hands and smiling widely; "Oh…Right what

are we waiting around for?" the Pharaoh asked, still smiling to himself, but it slowly faded

as he waited impatiently for someone to answer him. Finally Mahado answered the

Pharaoh as politely as he could; "Sire, we were waiting, you wish to present him

personally, do you not?" Yami blushed slightly but replied; "Yes, yes I did, thank you for

waiting for us, you may take your leave now, thank you!" Yami finished and Mahado

walked out into the great hall, closing the door behind him. Shortly after Mahado had left

Yami spoke to Jou, asking him if he was ready to become a full time slave and when he

said he was they walked to the door, Yugi and the Pharaoh at the front, hiding Jou behind

their backs as they walked towards the high priest. When the pair in front of Jou caught

the priests attention; "Seth, I have a gift for you…." Yami said, the pair in front of Jou

separated leaving Jou exposed to the high priest, Jou blushed slightly and waited for the

priest to stop staring at him…….

There! FINALLY I got it done im soooo sorry it wasn't out soo much sooner!!!! Please don't kill me!!!


	4. The Slave

I luv all my reviewers and I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry this didn't come out earlier

I've been soo busy with exams and all my teachers hav been giving work to do over the

holidays which is soooo unfair!!!!!!!!!!! P. S sorry It took me so long to bring this out!!!!!

**Ancient times and celebrations chapter 4- The slave**

To most people Seth simply appeared to be curiously glancing at Jou, but both

Yami knew better. Jou could feel those electric blue eyes passing him over like some sort

of x-ray, nonetheless Jou was entranced by them, they were so impossibly blue…. Yami

could see the glint in his priest's eyes as he looked Jou up and down as though he couldn't

believe his eyes. Then Seth caught himself and began to talk to cover up his humiliation;

"Err…thank you my pharaoh, but what is he for, you know better than anyone that I don't

get along with my slaves!" Yami paused for a second before replying; "Ah well Seth I think

this one will serve you well!" Yami replied, a mischievous glint apparent in his eyes. Before

Seth could protest Yami continued, now talking to the people surrounding then; Well I

think the party's over so hurry back to your quarters because I expect all of you to be up

early for your duties as usual tomorrow, you are all excused!" Yugi started to walk away

with the rest of the slaves when Yami pulled him back by the arm; "Where do you think

you're going?" Yami asked. Yugi shifted uncomfortably under Yami's cool gaze;

"Umm…Well, that is, you said we were excused!" Yugi gulped, questioning himself. "You're

not going anywhere; I haven't finished with you for tonight…" All those around the pair

blushed but with a glare from Yami they scattered remarkably fast without even a whisper.

"Com'on my little bishie…." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi blushed a beautiful shade of

red at the remark before the pair joined the throng of people leaving the hall; Jou and

Seth were left quite alone at the far end of the hall, still starring at one another.

After a short while Jou and Seth were still looking at one another, Seth was still

'curiously' looking at Jou without either of them uttering a word. Jou was starting to feel

very uncomfortable under that piecing blue gaze that he chose to break their sharp

silence; "Why do you look at me so master?" Jou tried his hardest to be as polite and

courteous to his new master, at least for now. "Why does it matter, you're just a slave!"

Seth replied, snarling assuring himself more than Jou, but still he continued to stare at

Jou. The blond gritted his teeth in an attempt to ignore Seth's comment, he then tried a

different approach; "So, are we to return to our quarters now?" he asked shyly, to his

surprise Seth answered civilly; "Yes I suppose we should, come, take my hand and I shall

lead you." Jou was taken aback when Seth grabbed his hand firmly and led him out the

door and lead him through the twisting corridors again. When he thought the blond wasn't

looking however Seth glanced sideways at Jou. This made Jou smirk; here he was, a

simple commoner, a boy no less, now a slave and he had the great, heartless high priest

turning his head and staring in awe at him! It was this exact moment his mind decided

that he realise he liked Seth, far more than he'd ever tell……

Yami and Yugi had returned to their chambers, finally alone and were sitting on the

pharaoh's large golden and crimson silk bed sheets. Slowly Yami leaned forward and

captured Yugi's lips in his own once again; "I'm so glad we're alone again…I need to talk to

you yugi" Yami said, head bowed after the pair separated. Slowly he placed a hand on

Yugi's small shoulder. Yugi smiled dutifully, still not quite sure of Yami and his intentions.

"What do we have to talk about my pharaoh?" Yugi asked, trying to sound innocent and

naïve. "Why us, yugi, and don't call me that, I'm using your name, you can respect me by

using mine, only my slaves and subjects call me that when they want something!" Yami

replied, trying to sound calmer and softer than he was. "Okay…." Was all yugi could

manage, trying to encourage Yami to continue. Yami shifted uncomfortably; "well I think I

should tell you firstly to make you understand that I'd never buy anyone as a pleasure

slave, especially not anyone as good looking, innocent and sweet as you…." Yami trailed

off. Yugi knew now exactly what to do- he kissed Yami sweetly to show he understood.

And to make sure things were perfectly clear he spoke; "I do" before claiming his lips

again.

Seth stopped in front of a blue and gold door that matched Jou's garments

identically, even bearing the ankh that hung around Jou's neck. Seth glanced back at Jou

one last time before he turned and pushed the door open to reveal a lavishly decorated

room, mostly composed of blue, black and gold with the odd touch of silver and white

where needed. Jou didn't know where to look first; the golden and blue four-poster bed

complete with silver drapes, the golden sideboards, the starry ceiling or the silken rug

decorating the floor, adorning a grand picture of the great blue eyes white dragon with

gold, blue and silver trim. Seth smirked, pleased at the expression of utmost adoration and

joy displayed on the blond's face; "Wow, your room's really something isn't it?" Jou said,

eyes shining in excitement. "Why, yes I believe it is, now do you want to sleep in here

tonight or would you actually like to tear yourself away and see your room?" Seth said

joking. However Jou obviously didn't realise it was a joke and replied; "Well if your

offering, but I'd like to see my room too!" Jou paused for a second, still perfectly serious

but waiting for Seth to overcome the shock of the blond wanting to sleep in his room; "well

you're welcome to, however there is only one bed so if you don't mind sharing…" Seth

trailed off as he realised the implications of them sharing a bed. In that moment he was

truly grateful he wore a shift tied loosely around his waist instead of those tightly wrapped

ones that some of his young subjects wore, leaving little to the imagination. Jou blushed

as he caught on but continued to look around the room pretending he hadn't noticed. "Well

the bathroom's through here" Seth indicated a door towards the right side of the bed that

Jou hadn't previously noticed. Seth led the now very happy blond through the door to

reveal a very large bathroom. "Wow this is just your bathroom? It looks like 10 people

could live in that bath!" Jou exclaimed pointing one of his digits towards the huge tub in

the corner; black and blue with gold hieroglyphs on. Seth took one look at the blond and

reassure him; "Don't worry, this isn't your room, it's through that door" The brunet

showed Jou another door next to the tub. Jou started to walk towards it, past the huge

sink across the tiles on the floor; midnight blue with small silver stars on. Then the floor

must have been wet because Jou slipped and would have landed on the hard floor with a

'crack' if it hadn't been for the priest's lightning quick movements; he dove for the blond

and caught him, metre centimetres from the floor.

The pair stayed like this for a minute; the blond rigid in the arms of the high

priest, both staring into one another's eyes wondrously. Gradually Jou relaxed into the

priest's arms and brought a hand up to Seth's face and set aside a strand of chestnut hair

that had been obscuring one of his sapphire eyes. The electric feeling when they touched

sent shivers down their spines and created a dazed, dream like feeling between the pair as

Seth leaned towards Jou.

Yugi kissing yami soon led to the smaller of the two being pinned to the for poster-

bed, restrained by their intertwined hands. They kissed passionately, yami's tongue clearly

dominating the younger boys'. When yugi gasped for air Yami began kissing his way down

Yugi's chin, the younger moaning in ecstasy under Yami's butterfly kisses, moaning more

when Yami started sucking and nipping at his collarbone…

Their lips met and in that second the blond and brunet were engulfed in pure bliss,

that was until the blond realised what he was doing; kissing his master, and a boy no less,

older than himself. The blond slipped out of the priests arms and crawled to the door to

his room apologising all the way: I'm sorry master…So sorry…I…I didn't mean to……" Jou

broke off, tears forming at the edges of his honey eyes, ready to fall at any second. Seth

caught on to what the blond was saying and interrupted his apologising abruptly; "It's

okay, it was my fault, please stop, come here Jou…please" Blue eyes met his own, they

begged and pleaded him and he realised his master had called by his name for the first

time…Slowly the blond crawled back over to Seth where the brunet wiped away his tears

as they fell from his caramel orbs, marring his face. Slowly the brunet pulled the other

boy close and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist in a hug, gradually Jou unpinned

his arms from his side and wrapped his arms around the priests' neck, placing his head in

the crook of the brunets neck. The blonds soft hair started to tickle his nose so he pulled

away, Jou still clinging to him like a baby panda so he gently pulled his chin up so their

eyes met. "Jou, don't be sorry" Seth said before he closed his eyes and kissed the blond

again, at first Jou opened his eyes wide in shock, but then he melted into Seth's warm

embrace……

Sorry it took me a while to get there but thank you soooo much my faithful reviewers, sorry if it's too short I've had a little mental block recently but there you go!!!! Once again I'm sorry!!!!!!!


End file.
